


Homestuck Stories Cause Why Not

by IcyPastel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, ITS CUTE NOW I SWEAR, Long Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Terezi Isn't Blind, brief Kanaya if you look, hahaha love tearing apart my babies, wow i write a lot of karezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPastel/pseuds/IcyPastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of random Homsestuck fics that I make for my friends. Sometimes it will be bloody, sometimes it will be cute, sometimes it will be porn. Just depends on my mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo sorry for anyone that likes Karezi and reads this. It's sad. Also rlly gore-y. hahhaah so have fun

Terezi knew that she was causing a problem as soon as she decided to for up and fight with Gamzee. She knew, even before she started stabbing him, that one of them was going to die. And now, the hilt of her sword pressing harshly against Gamzee’s ribs, Terezi was ready for that fate.

She didn’t except the torture, though.

She could feel the cool blood on her skin, the bruises throbbing, her head spinning as she was swung around like one of her old scalemate dolls. At moments like this she wanted to take off her blindfold and see where she was going. She cried out as she flipped through the air by her horrible kismesis.

Suddenly, she could hear the heavy pounding of running feet.

“Terezi!” She could feel the shutter rip through Gamzee’s body at the voice. It was Karkat who was above them. Before she knew it, she was close to lava and screamed loudly.

Being pulled up, she heard Karkat cursing at Gamzee to drop her and Kanaya trying to calm Karkat and Gamzee both down with the roar of her chainsaw. Gamzee just continued to fuck with Terezi. She could feel her sword close to her. She reached out, pleading in her head to reach the damn thing. Just as she felt the cold touch of the blade, she was pulled back. Gamzee chuckled in her ear before he bent backwards and slammed her head into the rock below.

She landed on the ground, blood pooling into her mouth. It was enough where she had to spit to get it out before suffocating. Gamzee seemed to be leaving her alone. Shaking, Terezi tried to sit up before realizing her skull was cracked. The pain that coursed through her body when she moved made her wish she was dead.

Blacking out for a few minutes, she woke up and could still feel the pain from her head. Still, she gently pulled off the red blindfold and looked around. Karkat was now on her level, yelling at Gamzee. No sound could be heard though as white noise filled her ears, so instead she watched.

The scene before her looked familiar. Karkat trying to calm down Gamzee in his murderous state, just like he had before so many sweeps ago. Except, of course, this time it wasn’t working. She could plainly see that Gamzee was advancing on Karkat, who was startled and backing up with each step Gamzee took. Terezi soon realized that Karkat was crying, and she’d never seen him do that before. The expression seemed weird on him. He was so heartbroken that he couldn’t reach Gamzee anymore.

Slowly, the sound returned to her ears. She could make out Karkat’s speech and Gamzee’s heavy steps. The more she listened, the more she realized that Karkat wasn’t telling Gamzee anything a moirail should. Instead he was begging in a small, high-pitched voice.

“P-please, Gamzee, d-don’t do anything irrational…” Karkat said softly.

Gamzee just chuckled as he pushed Karkat against the wall. Karkat gasped and tried papping the other. Soon, he stopped, as he face showed sheer terror. Gamzee had a hold of his collar and was slowly lifting him up, moving Karkat away from the ground.

Karkat kicked his feet, falling silent as he grew more anxious. Terezi felt her insides plunet. She knew what look Gamzee was giving her lovely, crabby matesprit. She knew and tried to stand up but couldn’t move much due to the throbbing in her skull. Instead, she screamed, trying to get Gamzee to change his target back to her.

As much as she hated to admit it, Karkat was her only love. He was the only one she wanted to be with, no matter how much of a bitch she was to him or how much she flirted with Dave. At the end of the day, she wanted Karkat to be the one to hold her close and kiss her and tell her that he loved her and needed her. She couldn’t live with being the cause of her one and only’s death. The thought sent shivers down her spine and tears to her eyes.

Gamzee must have heard her jumbled speech as he smirked at her and walking away from the wall, dragging a choking Karkat behind him. Terezi could now see Kanaya, her face to the floor, laying on the ground with her chainsaw between her shoulder blades and jade painting the rock. He stood a few feet from her and chuckled as he dropped Karkat to the floor.

“T-Terezi?” Karkat choked out. He turned towards her and crawled over. Gently, he picked her up and held her close to his chest. Red tears brimmed his eyes. “Terezi, it’s ok, you’re going to be alright--” He choked on the last word, sobbing into her bloodied hair and rocking her slowly.

Terezi felt herself swooning all over again, the first time being when she first became blind. Karkat had come over, just as much as a wreck as now, and get her accustomed to the changes. He spent nights sleeping on her floor right next to her recuperacoon incase she needed him. He spent months being there by her side at her worst when everything she seemed to do made her angry and frustrated. Terezi would always yell at him, screaming at the top of her lungs for Karkat to just go home and leave her alone.

But he never did.

Because as soon as she finished yelling, the tears would come and Karkat would be right there to hold her close and rocked her just like now and tell her how proud he was of her accomplishments, no matter how small or stupid they were. In these bleak few seconds of happiness, Terezi felt just like that; no pain, just her and Karkat slowing rocking side-to-side like back at her hive all those sweeps go.

Harshly, her happiness was taken away as Karkat was ripped away from beneath her. He screamed, clawing at Gamzee’s arms before he was shoved to the floor. His hands were scrambling for something to lift himself up with, but Gamzee quickly stopped his movements. Slowly, as if he wanted Karkat to feel everything he was doing, Gamzee put his foot on Karkat’s knee and pushed down. The pressure was painful, as Karkat screamed. But the worst was yet to come.

Apparently, Gamzee was sick of Karkat still gasping and yelling and fighting back, so he took matters into his own hands. He decided to keep pressing, and soon the pops and cracks of Karkat’s knee could be heard. Terezi will never get Karkat’s scream out of her head as she choked on tears and sat up, ignoring the harsh pain his her skull.

Gamzee glanced at her, grinning ear to ear. He moved his foot to the other knee as Karkat gasped from air and cried, pleading for mercy. Gamzee just chuckled at the familiar pops of breaking bones and ligaments filled the air. Everything was heavy to Terezi as she cried, louder and louder, her slurred words having no effect on Gamzee. He relished the sounds of screams and pain.

Soon, Gamzee had slowly broken all of Karkat’s joints, and was now crushing his ribs. Karkat gasped, his mutant blood pooling onto the floor from his mouth. Terezi was shaking, her hands desperately reaching for her matesprit. It was so painful watching this. As bad as it was with the screams, it was even worse when Karkat no longer fought back. He had given up as his blood gathered beneath him and stained his clothes and skin. From his knees and elbows down was just limp, no longer connected to the main body by bone. The skin at the joints was cut up and bleeding.

After the crushing of Karkat’s ribs, Gamzee seemed to lose interest in the mutant and picked him up. Causally, he dumped the broken Vantas into Terezi’s out-stretched arms. Karkat’s breath was labored and it made Terezi sob even more. He was still alive. Even if he was broken, his heart was still beating and his lungs still worked as he gasped for breaths with his open mouth.

The sword clinked as it hit the ground next to Terezi. She looked up, Gamzee smirking.

“Go on,” He rasped, his sharp teeth glinting. “Either end his misery or be selfish and let him live.”

Terezi shook her head. “Ish…” Her voice was slurred and fucked up, her head pounding as she tried again. “Ish cannat.” She shook her head, the pain rushing farther down her body. “Ish cannat.”

“Then he’ll die slowly and painfully because of you.” Gamzee turned and left with those words.

Terezi stared down at her lover. His breath was labored, his face covered in spit and blood. She could end all of his suffering and pain, or she could let him live and wait for someone to come and save them. But that could be days. Weeks, even. He wouldn’t last that long. She looked at her sword then looked back at Karkat. Slowly, she picked up the heavy metal and rubbed her eyes with her other hand. Terezi leaned over Karkat, sobbing into his shirt and ignored the bones that jolted out.

Then she remembered the song Rose had shown her. The one that Rose’s mother would drunkenly sing her to sleep with. Pulling the sword with both of her hands, she placed it over Karkat’s body and she sung the tune in her head as she braced herself for the worst.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

Terezi gripped the hilt and slowly lowered it, her hands shaking so hard she didn’t know where the blade would land. Not that she could tell anyway in her current mental state.

“You make me happy when skies are grey.”

 

She stopped for a second, Karkat mouthing something to her. She couldn’t figure out the words as his mouth moved because of the tears in her way of seeing his whole face. “Ish cannat unterstrand, Krakles.”

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”

Karkat’s voice started to make weak sounds as his eyes swelled with tears again. He looked so helpless. So helpless that Terezi couldn’t stand it anymore and closed her eyes. She could still heard him, though, weakly gasping something as she had a sudden surge of courage and jabbed the sword through his body.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

Terezi heard the final words escape from his mouth as he quickly slipped away.

“I l-love you--”

♥Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away..♥           

 


	2. Distance PART 1 (Karezi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode of Icy is a fucking writer, she makes sappy Karezi to make up to her friend that cried in the first chapter. Also, Terezi isn't blind in this cause I was too lazy to make her blind. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm back 
> 
> with cute things, though. and kankri, my bby

Karkat ran home and dropped his bookbag at the door. He knew Kankri would scold him for it later, but he had to get on his laptop right now. It was 4 in the afternoon in his hometown, and adding on a couple more hours, it would be late at night where he needed to contact. Even if it was just for a couple minutes.

Karkat quickly opened his laptop and turned it on. He could already hear Kankri ranting about the bookbag downstairs. Right now he didn’t have time for that though. Opening up Trollian, he logged onto that too and opened a new chat with GC. He prayed that she would open and accept the chat.

A couple of second laters, a green light blinked next to her name. Karkat opened the chat:

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG 4W4K3 1N TH3 M1DDL3 OFF TH3 N1GHT?

GC: OH W41T

GC: T1M3 ZON3S. OH Y34H

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S >:]

Karkat smiled at the screen, wishing he could see the person on the other side. He turned on his caps and responded.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP IT’S PROBABLY ONE WHERE YOU ARE.

GC: 1 COULDN’T SL33P. 1 H4D TOO T4LK TO YOU 4BOUT TH3 V1S1T.

CG: YEAH, WHAT ABOUT IT?

GC: WH4T T1M3 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO L4ND?

CG: THE TICKET SAYS AROUND 2 AT MY TIME ZONE.

GC: H3H3, GOOD. C4N’T W4IT TO S33 YOU H3R3 >;]

CG: SAME OVER HERE. NIGHT.

GC: NIGHT, KARKLES.

GALLOWSCALIBRATOR DISCONNECTED

This was Karkat's girlfriend. Her name was Terezi and  she lived far away in the land of Germany, as she had told him a while back. They’d been going out for almost 2 years now and had only texted and video chatted. But now Karkat was 18 years old and had enough money (from working his ass off at multiple jobs for almost 7 months) to go and visit Germany as soon as school ended.

Which was only in a couple days time. Kankri had thrown a fit when Karkat had told him that he would be in Germany for almost a whole month with his online girlfriend. His older brother had screeched about teen pregnancy and possible online predators and about thugs. There’s was a lot of begging and bargaining, but Kankri finally agreed to let Karkat go as long as he was careful.

Karkat wasn’t stupid when he found a box of condoms in his suit case.

Karkat logged off his account and pulled out his desk drawer. The crisp ticket looked so simple but the damn thing costs a fortune. He picked it up and held it. The calendar on the wall indicated he only had to wait three more days. Three days from now, he’ll be sitting in his economy class seat with a traveling bag and waiting 10 hours to land in Berlin. And in Berlin was Terezi.

The small velvet box next to the ticket didn’t go unnoticed either.

↣♥↢

Three days passed in a fit of complex plans and parties as Graduation took place. Kankri pulled Karkat out of his traveling haze with making him go to parties and dinners with their family. Honestly, Karkat would just like a moment of peace before he left to go on such a long trip, but Kankri would have none of his “slacking off”.

Karkat was beginning to think that Kankri was just jealous of him. As he was able to go to Germany, Kankri was busy with his college degree in Law Studies and helping out at their father’s church. He also knew from a couple of times Kankri had come in while they were video chatting that Kankri might have a small weak spot for Terezi’s older sister who was usually in the background playing video games on the floor.

Point aside, Karkat wasn’t allowed out of Kankri’s sight except for at night when he was so tired he didn’t have the energy to go and log onto his laptop for any purpose. Plus he had packed it up in his travel bag the morning before. He didn’t want Terezi to think that he was angry at her, but he was so tired. These three days were like hell, and he had to wake up the next morning at 1 just to drive to the airport. Instead he pulled out his phone after changing and sat in his bed. He turned it on for the first time in two days.

He laid it on his pillow as he shook his towel over his wet hair. He almost fell out of bed as his phone buzzed loudly for what seemed like 10 minutes but was really only a couple of seconds. He thumbed through the long list of messages and missed calls. Almost all of them were from Terezi.

He read over each on and smiled. None of them were bad, as Terezi wasn’t the kind of girl to randomly start a fight, but each one asked another question. What kind of food did he want, does he want her bed, is he going to take a nap as soon as he gets there. Each one showed how Terezi seemed over her head worrying about his health and well-being and wants.

Karkat opened up the conversation and told her everything she needed to know. He knew that Terezi would be sleeping now, probably due to her nerves, but she would read it in the morning whenever she woke up. For the sound of it she had been working her ass off trying to get everything ready.

Hooking his phone up to the charger by his bed, he laid down and sighed. Tomorrow was the day. He’d be on a plane heading out by 3 in the morning to Berlin on a 10 hour flight. Even if he was beat, he felt his heart jumped. He was so ready for this.

But there were also a lot of nerves.

What if they didn’t connect like before? What if she was just playing with him? What if he did get raped and mugged in a dark alleyway like Kankri had worried about? What if Kankri didn’t let him leave? What if she said “no” to his important question?

He turned to his side, the happy thoughts fleeting and scary ones replacing them. Worry tainted his brain as he soon fell into a restless sleep.

↣♥↢

Morning came with the loud sound of rock music filling Karkat’s ears. He jolted up and tried to process what had happened.

“Karkat, it’s about one already.” Kankri stood by his door, two cups of coffee in either of his hands. “If you want to get out of here by two I suggest you start getting ready.” After placing a single cup on Karkat’s desk, Kankri closed the door and left.

He didn’t have much time to think, though, as he hurriedly grabbed his jeans and a tee. First, quick shower, then grab his passport, ticket, and baggage and head out the door. He wanted to be on the road by 1:30 at least. Which meant that he only had half an hour to get ready.

The fact that Kankri was helping him throughout the morning was something Karkat could never forget. His brother had made him coffee (which was chugged in a matter of minutes), but also got him something to eat, started up his car, and carried half of his bags out to the waiting vehicle. Karkat almost cried when Kankri decided to come with him to drive him to the airport. He didn’t think he would fall asleep as quick as he did on the ride.

But Kankri promptly woke him up at the doors. Within a couple of minutes, Karkat was dragging along his two overly-packed suitcases and his travel case. Kankri said his goodbyes, telling him to text him when he’ll be back to pick him up. Lastly, he handed Karkat a wad of euros before driving away.

It was close to 2,000 euros.

Karkat had no idea where Kankri was able to rack up that much money, but he smiled and stuffed the bills into his wallet. Now to get onto the plane.

Going through security was hell as Karkat was impatience as fuck. He nearly attacked an older woman in front of him for deciding to wear think gold bracelets and bangles to an airport, but was stopped by another line opening up he slipped into. He grabbed a bagel from a coffee shop once he had gotten in and had to wait 20 minutes for the previous plane to land and de-load. He had a nice conversation with the lady at the gate as he waited.

Soon, the moment had arrived as he was able to be the first one on the plane and seated himself near the window at the back of the seating range. His hands were shaking as he pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones as he chewed on some gum. The man at the front explained about the masks and safety, then they were off, already sailing through the sky.

Karkat leaned back and tried to relax into the seat. The sky around him was changing to the morning and he wondered how Terezi was doing. Was she nervous? Was she still sleeping, exhausted from getting ready for him? Or did she even care? What if she was re-thinking this?

Groaning, he played his music louder to shut off his thoughts.

↣♥↢

The plane was long, as Karkat had excepted. He was thankful that the plane offered food and drinks. He also figured out he hated airplane food. Talk about doughy hamburger buns.

He slept for sometime but was awoken by the intercoms scratching to life.

“Hello there, passengers, this is your captain speaking. We’ll be landing in Berlin in about 20 minutes so please pack up all of your items and have your passport ready for the gate. Thank you for joining us.”

Karkat’s hands were shaky and sweating as he gathered up his headphones. He stuck them into his bag as he pulled out of the front pouch his passport and phone. Thank god Kankri had added his phone onto a special traveling plan. He needed to call Terezi as soon as he landed.

The plane landed smoothly, and getting through security was pretty easy as well. Karkat was glad that Terezi had sent him those German phrases, because he got through the line quicker than almost everyone else. He grabbed his two suitcases from the conveyor belt and sped off to call Terezi.

He leaned against a pillar as he clicked on the speed-dial for Terezi. The phone buzzed one time before he heard the familiar German accent.

“Karkat! Where are you? I can’t get passed these stupid guards by the entrance.” Terezi grumbled and the sound of cars could be heard.

“Calm down, I’m by the--” He looked up and spotted a sign for some kind of German dog flea spray. “The ugly-ass dog with fleas.”

“Oh! I’m right by there! I’m sitting on a bench though.”

Karkat looked around and saw a couple of benches. One was the one he was looking for. He could tell by the red curly bob-cut hair and large red-framed glasses. Karkat smiled and opened up his bag, slipping the velvet case into his pocket. Dragging his two cases with one hand, he walked around the bench line and kept talking. “I don’t see you, Terezi. You’re gonna have to be more fucking specific about what bench.”

Terezi sighed and tapped on her sister’s shoulder, who was playing on her gameboy. “What’s another thing we’re close to?”

Latula looked up and saw Karkat, but kept her mouth shut as he raised a finger to his lips. “We’re close to the street if that counts,” She giggled.

“That’s not helpful,” Terezi hissed. “I need a better indicator. He’s by here too.”

Latula covered her mouth. “He really is.”

“Why do you keep laughing?” Terezi snapped. She glared at her sister.

Karkat propped his bags against the edge of the bench carefully before slowly sitting next to Terezi. “I see you.”

Terezi head snapped around, and she dropped her phone when she saw Karkat standing only a couple of feet away from her. She covered her mouth and tears lined her eyes. “Y-you’re here…”

Gently, Karkat put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shiver and leaned into the touch. Slowly, he cupped her face and kissed her. Terezi almost melted.  Karkat had to keep her from falling on her face.

“Yeah, I am,” He said, smiling and hugging the taller girl. Terezi still looked dumbstruck. She lapped at his face and poked at his shoulders. “What?”

“I-I just…” Terezi looked him over again. “I’m surprised that you’re here. You don’t know how long I’ve waited to meet you in real life.”

Karkat stuck his hands in his pocket, feeling the familiar velvet cube pressed up against his palm. “I missed you, too,” He chuckled. “Now what are we doing? I have no idea on where anything is.”

Terezi smiled and grabbed onto one of his bags. “Well, I thought we could go home first. You could take a nap if you needed to and I could get ready. There’s this really nice restaurant that my mom showed me a couple of days ago. She got us a reservation for tonight. It’s this fancy place, too. Perfect for those sappy first dates that you love so much.” She said the last part with a smile.

Karkat beamed. He should have known that Terezi would remember his strange love for all of his romantic shit. After all, it was Terezi that would make fun of him for it then send him three sappy love stories from Amazon. Then his mind skipped to the large sum of Euros that Kankri had given him. “Wait, did-”

“Kankri know? Yeah, I called him one day when you were at some party. He seemed really excited over it. I’ll admit, Karkat, your brother is a pretty cool guy once he shuts his trap. Now let’s get to my house. We only have four hours.”

↣♥↢

Terezi’s house was a lot bigger than what he had imagine. Like, a

bigger. It was almost double of his house and had had extensions added onto the back. Terezi had pointed out the way to his guest room and to her room, but he think he’d need some help these first couple of days getting used to the huge layout.

What was scarier than the numerous rooms, though, was Terezi’s mother. Ms. Pyrope had once upon a time been a lawyer, but had risen to the ranks of becoming a powerful judge. She was strict and looked like she could kill a man with her words. Angry German words, Karkat had to add. The fact that she seemed to shout at everyone always freaked Karkat out a little bit. Not that he had any room to talk.

Four hours passed by quickly, mostly with drool on a crisp pillow case. That was until Karkat nearly fell out of bed when Terezi woke him up with loud banging and screaming in heavy German. He was about to shout back when he realized that he still had to get ready for the dinner. It took him only half an hour to change. It would have taken shorter if Karkat hadn’t panicked about looking nice and got himself tangled up in his tie.

He sat on his bed, his tie tamed and hanging from his neck. Looking to the side, he saw the case by his bed and picked it up.

He had worked so hard for this. In all honesty, he could have had the ticket sooner than what he had told Terezi, but that would give away what he was spending the extra dollars on. Sure, he could lie, but he didn't feel right lying about this. Sighing, he opened the shut box and looked down.

The ring was silver, with a ruby in the center. Diamonds entangled the deep red stone and they seemed to shine against the dark color. Sixteen thousand dollars. He had sunked so much effort and overtime to make sure he had completely paid off and covered the engagement ring. He can’t remember hanging out with his friends he had spend so much time working and saving and bargaining. But it finally came out. The personal wedding ring was gorgeous and exactly like what Terezi wanted.

Now came the hard part: proposing.   

↣♥↢

Karkat sighed. The view was beautiful. It overlayed a soft beach with sparkling sand. Karkat didn’t know it would take them so long to get here, but it was worth it. With the setting sun overcasting the water, prices or distance didn’t matter. Especially when the girl of your dreams was standing next to you holding your arm.

Karkat was surprised when he walked out of his room to find Terezi actually wearing a dress. Sure, she was grumbling about the hassle of having to keep the skirt down, but she was gorgeous. Teal against her red locks, her red shades thrown to the side, hair actually styled instead of being brushed rapidly and forgotten about. Terezi looked like a goddess in Karkat’s eyes with her light pink lipstick and high heels. High heels that were quickly thrown away when Terezi couldn’t walk straight, but she was still beautiful nonetheless.

Now, they had already gotten the private room and decided to walk to the large windows. Terezi looked outside and pointed to the beach below. “You can go down there later, if you want,” Terezi said. “They let you go down there once you finish dinner.”

Karkat smiled and nodded. The little velvet box in his pocket seemed much more heavier hearing those words. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Terezi smiled up at him. Ms. Pyrope called them back for dinner. They walked back, hand in hand, and sat down at the table. “Geez, Karkat, why’s your hand so clammy? Are you ok?”

Turning to look at his lover, her dark eyes staring back into his, he nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Of course, babe, why wouldn’t I be?”

↣♥↢

Karkat should have known that dinner would have taken up two hours. With over five courses, the large fancy meal stuffed him. He couldn’t believe Terezi’s mother owned this much money. Just how big was her pay check?

He wanted to stay behind and wait till his stomach stopped tossing and turning before going down to the beach, but Terezi had pulled him up (literally. She was much stronger than she looked) and told him that now was the time. Grudgingly, he stood up and let Terezi pull him to the elevators.

15 minutes later they were standing in the middle of the beach, a cool breeze blowing behind them. Terezi had taken off her high heels and was holding them as she walked on the beach. Karkat walked besides her, his one hand holding hers and the other nervously twisting the box in between his fingers.

Terezi looked over Karkat and stopped walking. She crossed her arms. “What’s the matter? This is suppose to be romantic by this whole time you’ve been moping and staring at my sister’s boobs! You upset Mituna, and you know how he gets.”

“W-what!? When’d I stare at Latula’s chest?!”

“All dinner! You just looked ahead and kept eyeing Tulip’s chest! Well sorry I’m chucky and small-breasted!”

Karkat hissed. “No! No, no, babe, it wasn’t that!”

“Oh really! Then why are you getting so defensive?”

“Because you’re attacking me!”

“I wouldn’t be attacking you if I knew what was going through your head!”

“I’m going to propose, alright!?” As soon as words escaped his mouth, he covered his lips and blushed.

Terezi stared at him, light pink dusting her cheeks. “Y-you...what?”

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled the small box out of his pocket. “I-I mean, that’s just, well, what I was nervous about… I didn’t kn-know if you would say yes or not, and it was sort of making me, like, really scared and--” He fumbled with the box and it fell to the sand. He jumped down, getting sand all over his suit pants. “Oh shit! Um, d-don’t look, I’m not ready yet.”

Terezi leaned down and plucked the ring from the sand. She stared at the red jewel as tears brimmed her eyes, mascara already running down her cheeks. “Y-you were going to give me this?”

“N-no,” He said, making Terezi snap her head up to look at him. “I’m still going to give it to you…”

Karkat felt his back hit the sandy surface as his face was peppered with red-stained kisses. Warm drops fell onto his face. He looked up and saw Terezi, his only love, smiling and crying with the ring on her ring finger. “Of course I would, Karkat. I’ll always say yes.”

Calming his breath, it took a few second for Karkat to completely process what just happened. “S-so that’s a yes?”

“Of course!” Terezi pecked his lips. He smiled and kissed her back, pulled her closer to his chest.

 

Never in his life had he been so happy.

 


End file.
